


Asylum- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part four of season 1 episode 10. Feedback is appreciated.





	Asylum- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part four of season 1 episode 10. Feedback is appreciated.

“Sammy? Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!” Dean tried calling. You tried calling his name too but no word came from the younger sibling. You were about to call his name again but let out a loud yelp when you saw Sam standing in front of you. Dean raised his shotgun because you yelped but saw his brother instead of a ghost.

“Man, answer me when I’m calling you! You alright?” Dean sighed.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” You narrowed your eyes at Sam, noticing something off immediately.

“You know it wasn’t me who called your cell, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here.” Sam said without emotion. You couldn’t put your finger on it but something wasn’t right. Maybe it was woman’s intuition or a natural gut reaction.

“I think I know who. Dr. Ellicott. That’s what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven’t seen him, have you?” Dean asked.

“No. How do you know it was him?” Sam feigned innocence.

“Because Y/N and I found his log book. Apparently, he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a couple aspirin.” Dean scoffed. Dean walked around him, looking at the walls and into the different rooms.

“But it was the patients who rioted,” Sam stated.

“They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead, it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So, I’m thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal…. Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch them.” Dean said, trying another door, smiling when it opened.

“How? The police never found his body.” Sam asked, confused.

“The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he’d work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I’d drag his ass down here, do a little work on it myself.” Dean shrugged, shining his flashlight inside and nodded for Sam to follow. You followed Dean but gave one, hard look at Sam before walking inside, looking in the small room.

“I told you I looked everywhere. I didn’t find a hidden room.” You looked at Sam, your eyes still narrowed. He never said anything about a hidden room.

“Well, that’s why they call it hidden…” Dean chuckled. You looked around when you heard wind come into the room. That wouldn’t be able to happen, not if there was another door in here.

“You hear that?” You asked, seeing Dean walk closer to a wall.

“What?” Sam scoffed.

“There’s a door here,” Dean said, crouching down to feel if there was wind there. You looked over at Sam to see him raise his gun and point it at Dean.

“Sam.” Your eyes widened.

“Dean,” Sam said, a trickle of blood ran out of his nose, staining his lips. “Step back from the door.” Dean turned around to see his brother point a gun at him. He got up slowly and put his hand out. You were frozen, not knowing what would set off Sam. You knew something was wrong with him.

“Sam put the gun down,” Dean said, slowly.

“Is that an order?” Sam said in a cold voice.

“Dean, don’t patronize him.” You said softly, looking at Sam who ignored you.

“Nah, it’s more of a friendly request,” Dean said. If he heard you, he made no move to respond to you.

“Because I’m getting pretty tired of taking your orders,” Sam said, raising the gun to Dean’s chest.

“Sam put the gun down.” You pleaded, your words doing nothing to teeter the boys.

“I knew it. Ellicott did something to you.” Dean said.

“For once in your life, just shut your mouth.” You prayed that Dean listened this one time.

“What are you going to do, Sam? Gun’s filled with rock salt. It’s not going to kill me.” Dean said, thinking he won this round. You watched in horror as Sam shot his brother, sending Dean flying through the hidden door and onto the ground. You screamed out, fearing the worst, pushing past Sam and rushing to Dean, getting on your knees and feeling for a heartbeat.

It looked as if the shot put Dean into unconsciousness. You let tears fall, always fearing the worst when Dean came to, gasping for air. You pressed on the wound, looking up at Sam who walked further to you.

“Sam! We gotta burn Ellicott’s bones and all this will be over, and you’ll be back to normal.” You said, tears escaping your eyes.

“I am normal. I’m just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? ’Cause Dean’s following Dad’s orders like a good little soldier? Because he always does what he says without question? Is he that desperate for his approval?” Sam scoffed, the gun raised still.

“This isn’t you talking, Sam,” Dean said softly.

“That’s the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I’m not pathetic, like you.” Your heart broke at his words. This was Dean’s worst nightmare coming true.

“Sam, please stop it.” You cried.

“So, what are you going to do, huh? Are you going to kill me?” Dean coughed. You looked down at Dean, worried about what he or Sam would say.

“You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We’re no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago.” Sam scoffed.

“Well, then here, let me make it easier for you,” Dean slid out the pistol that he took from his duffel bag and held it out for Sam. You gasped and looked at Sam, seeing his face contort from confusion to anger. “Come on, take it. Real bullets are going to work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. Take it!!” Dean yelled. Sam took the gun and pointed it at Dean's face. If you were crying before, you were bawling now.

“Sam! Stop it! Please! You’re scaring me!”

“Shut up, Y/N,” Sam growled, his eyes not leaving his brother.

“You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!” Dean pushed Sam’s button. You would grab the gun out of Sam’s hands since it was so close to you but you didn’t want to risk Dean’s life.

You watched in horror as Sam pulled the trigger. You yelped, expecting to hear a bang and the inside of Dean all over you but nothing came after the click. You looked at Sam to see him try again but nothing happened. Suddenly, Dean right crossed his brother, sending Sam and the gun out of his hand and onto the floor.

“Man, I’m not going to give you a loaded pistol!” Dean scoffed, holding his chest where he got shot. You glared at Sam and got up, giving him a vicious jaw punch, knocking Sam out. You pulled your hand back and shook it since Sam’s jaw was so hard and your hand was so soft.

“Shit!” You hissed in pain.

“Wow, sweetheart didn’t know you had it in you,” Dean smirked.

“Let’s just find the body.” You glared at nothing. No one shoots the love of your life and gets away with it, not even Sam. You and Dean begin to look around the room, looking behind curtains and behind cabinets. You looked closer at a fallen cupboard, seeing a patch of grey fur sticking out of the corner of it.

“Dean, look at this.” You said, opening the door. You gagged when you found Dr. Ellicott’s mummified body inside, the smell dreadful.

“Oh, that’s just gross,” Dean said, getting out his salt container. He dosed the body in enough salt and you put on lighter fluid so when you put the flames on the body, it would burn right up. You walked off to grab the matches out of the duffel bag when you saw a gurney flying across the room and into Dean, sending him to the ground. Suddenly, Dr. Ellicott is in front of him and he is grabbing Dean’s face, his hands lighting up.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m going to help you. I’m going to make you all better.” The doctor smirked. Dean started grunting out in pain and you knew you had to do something, fast. No way in hell would you let this happen. You strike the matches and threw them on the corpse, looking at the doctor.

“I don’t think so, bitch.” You growled, Dr. Ellicott, pulling away and turning black. He crumbled to the floor, becoming nothing. You rushed over to Dean and helped him up, pulling his arm around your shoulder to help him walk.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” He chuckled.

“Don’t thank me just yet. Get me out of here.” You said, going over to Sam. You wondered how you were going to get both boys out when Sam woke up, looking confused. Sam flexed his jaw painfully and looked up at you.

“You going to try and kill me again?” Dean asked.

“No.” Sam groaned in pain.

“Sorry for hitting you so hard.” You bit your lip, looking at Dean. You just wanted to be able to breathe in fresh air instead of whatever it was down here.

* * *

You made it outside and you were thankful to even see the Impala. You looked over at Kat and Gavin who looked relieved to be outside again.

“Thank you, guys,” Kat said, smiling. Gavin nodded, agreeing with Kat.

“No more haunted asylums, okay?” Dean said to them. Kat and Gavin nodded, turning away and walking to their car, driving off. You turned away and walked over to the Impala, smiling.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam said. You stopped and looked at him, as did his brother.

“I’m sorry, man. I said some awful things back there. Y/N, I’m sorry for scaring you. You did the right thing, punching me like that.” Sam chuckled a bit.

“You remember all that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. It’s like I couldn’t control it. But I didn’t mean it, any of it.” Sam sighed.

“You didn’t, huh?” Dean said, not believing him.

“No, he didn’t, Dean. You know your brother as well as I do, if not more. You know he wouldn’t say that to you.” You said, looking at Dean.

“She’s right, man. Do we need to talk about this?”

“No. I’m not really in the sharing and caring kind of mood. I just wanna get some sleep.” With that, Dean got in the Impala, waiting for you and Sam to do the same. You were agreeing with Dean, wanting to go to sleep, to put this all behind you.

* * *

Well, you guys found a motel but you weren’t sleeping. You were up, staring at the letter your mom wrote after you stole it back from Dean’s jacket. Maybe this whole thing was something big and you did need John’s help in all of it. But why would your mom lie and say she never knew John and then say she was great friends with him? It didn’t make sense.

A ringing is what brought you out of your thoughts and you saw it was Dean’s phone. You knew he wasn’t going to get up and answer it and Sam was too far gone to do it too so you picked it up, answering it yourself.

“Hello?” You said very quietly. Your eyes widened when you heard who spoke.

“John?”


End file.
